Inmates
by Quinn Anderson
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Naraku are imprisoned together after having both been captured by a dark priestess. Can the two work together to escape? Love develops in strange places, even jail cells.
1. Inprisoned

_**I am so sorry this happened, guys! All of my stories on got erased, but not because someone reported me for explicit content. This happened because some stupid bitch who I used to consider a friend got into a fight with me, stole my password onto this site, and deleted every last one of my stories while signed on as me. This is the worst possible thing that could have happened to me… that's all I'm gonna say. This girl is a manipulative bitch who deserves to rot in hell. I did nothing to her but end our friendship, a friendship that could barely be called such. I barely could bring myself to repost everything, but I did because I knew my readers wouldn't abandon me. PLEASE, leave reviews, as I have lost every last one of mine because of this… girl, I suppose. Thank you, and sorry for the inconvenience. **_

"Fool!" Sesshoumaru berated himself. "Idiot! Why did you take your eyes off of her!" Sesshoumaru was more upset than he had ever been (_which isn't really saying that much since this is Fluffy we're talking about.) _He had gone to settle a simple dispute over a territory boundary by killing his next door neighbor, and, in so doing, had left Rin's care to Jaken. When he had gotten back, he found Jaken babbling incoherently and Rin nowhere to be found. Jaken had obviously been placed under some kind of spell and was of no use to him until the effects wore off, so Sesshoumaru set off furiously to reclaim his property.

He was not having an easy time of it; however, since the antagonist had more than a few days head start and had covered his tracks expertly. Sesshoumaru was well aware that he was walking straight into a trap. There was no reason for anyone to go to such lengths to kidnap a small human child unless they wanted to draw him out, and Sesshoumaru was prepared for this. He scanned the land around him incessantly while he practically flew through the woods as his rage fed his speed. He had traveled quite a ways to the north and stopped recognizing landmarks long ago.

Rin's scent was hanging ever so subtly on the wind, as if the culprit didn't want him to have too easy of a time falling into his trap. Sesshoumaru was relieved when he didn't sense any blood scent on the air, but none the less he was going to kill whoever did this again and again until he ran out of torture techniques, and Sesshoumaru had been collecting them for centuries. The cool, autumnal breeze suddenly changed direction and brought on it a fresh scent. Sesshoumaru came to a halt and gracefully raised his nose to the wind. It smelled strongly of his Rin.

With renewed vigor, Sesshoumaru raced of in the direction the wind had come from, searching the nearby forest for any signs of life. The sun had long ago relinquished claim of the heavens and the moon now reigned supreme, casting her ethereal glow on all, including the inu youkai. The rays of silver light reflected off his shimmering hair like a beacon in the night, making him stand out in sharp contrast to the shadows that loomed about him.

Sesshoumaru considered stopping for the night now that he had a clear idea of what direction to head in, but it was then that he saw it. A castle of unparalleled splendor spread before him, spider-webbing across the landscape like a hydra monster. The walls were made of a creamy alabaster stone that shone with an obviously supernatural light.

Thousands of stone gargoyles lavished the sides of the lofty towers like unmoving sentries. The towers themselves were bedecked with gold filigree in strange sweeping designs almost like vines that coiled across the many stained-glass windows. A wall of unyielding white rock encompassed the beautiful architecture like a mother embracing her child. It stretched far off into the foggy night and seemed to be some twenty feet in thickness and at least fifty feet tall.

The only weak spot Sesshoumaru could discern was a beautifully designed, gold gate that was cut into the stone. It held the image of mythological beasts all entwined in the flowing design of the doorway. A dragon of great stature encircled the outer edge of it, holding within his form delicate fairies, ferocious sea serpents, and playful wood nymphs that chased each other throughout the image. It had all been done so skillfully, Sesshoumaru could hardly tell where one design started and another began, for they flowed together like a single entity.

Sesshoumaru walked cautiously up to the gate and prepared to destroy the splendor he had moments before been admiring. Suddenly, he discovered there was no need. The gate swung open of its own accord, seemingly welcoming him as if he were an honored guest rather than a murderous demon seeking revenge. Sesshoumaru walked calmly through the gate and did not even glance back as it swung shut with an earth-shaking bang. A path of pale, gleaming stones twisted before him, branching off into several smaller paths of darker stone to cover the entire territory. Under different circumstances, Sesshoumaru would have appreciated the refinement that radiated off of every meticulously sculpted surface, but he was far to intent on getting Rin back to really notice his surroundings.

He followed the path and strode carefully through a marble courtyard of some kind as he headed towards the castle, stopping to glance at his surroundings. The courtyard had a fountain in the center that looked as though it had not been working for several years. It was a graceful-looking young maiden who held an oriental vase balanced perfectly on her head. Her beautiful kimono flowed around her as if a never-ending breeze flowed over it. Her head was held high, as she looked upward, as if greeting the rain that once flowed from the fountain to gently splash on her face. There were several other statues placed carefully throughout the area. Several were tributes to the five sacred beast of China- the Dragon, the Phoenix, the Genbu, the Kirin, and the Tiger, but there were also a few that resembled angels and demons. Besides the fountain maiden, there were no other humans depicted as far as Sesshoumaru could see.

Passing through the courtyard, Sesshoumaru chose a different path that seemed quicker. He continued silently, watching as the fortress that he sought loomed closer and closer. Finally he came upon the great mahogany doors that blocked his entrance. Since he didn't really think they were expecting him to knock, Sesshoumaru blasted through the thick doors as though they were made out of rice paper. Sesshoumaru stood in an entrance hall whose splendor rivaled even that of his own castle. The lofty ceiling reached up so high it was painful for him to crane his neck that far up. Wall-to-wall windows that must've taken years to design covered the room majestically.

Sesshoumaru walked through carefully, expecting to see a welcoming party of soldiers to greet his not-so-subtle entrance. He saw none; however, and as he completed his scrutiny of the room, his golden eyes came to rest on a throne he had not noticed before. Sitting upon the throne with poise trademarked by those born into royalty, was a woman every bit as beautiful as her surroundings. She had wavy hair as black as midnight that cascaded to the small of her back and eyes of shining silver that would make the stars hide in shame. Her beauty would have instantly entranced any mortal man, but Sesshoumaru was not some pathetic human. He delivered an icy glare that could freeze your heart to the woman and approached her cautiously, expecting a trick.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru, you have finally arrived." Her voice slithered over his skin like oil, and Sesshoumaru was slightly unnerved by the obvious malice it held.

"So it would appear," Sesshoumaru snapped at her. "Tell me what you want with my human girl."

"Now, now, don't be so hasty," She replied in a sickeningly sweet tone. She smiled nastily at Sesshoumaru. "Your little girl has already been released, and no harm was done to her. She was merely a pawn to get you here, as I'm sure you've guessed by now." Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and growled at her. "Even if she has been left unharmed, you will die for daring to interfere with me." The woman laughed outright at this, making Sesshoumaru's skin crawl at the sound.

His anger reached its boiling point, and with that, he launched himself at the woman. He didn't get far; however, because at that moment he smacked straight into an energy barrier surrounding the evil sorceress. A numbing shock ran through his body as he contacted with the raw energy, causing him to go limp and fall helplessly to the ground.

"Nice try, little pup," She cooed at him while smiling nastily. " You're very strong for a stupid mutt, and you'll serve my purpose well. Now, sleep, little puppy." She whispered this last sentence as she approached his still form. The force of the barrier had knocked him senseless and he felt her honeyed words drawing him into a black oblivion. He felt his body being lifted up and then he lost all sense of his surroundings.

Sunlight streaming through the iron bars of his cell finally woke him some days later. He bolted upright and was immediately assaulted by his pounding head. His vision was blurred, and he felt groggy. He had obviously been drugged, and he ground his teeth in frustration. He looked carefully around him as he tried to collect himself, even with the unknown poison running through his veins. He was bound to the wall with simple-looking chains that he could have broken as easily as one might snap a twig if they had not been reinforced with a powerful binding spell.

His cell had frigid air blowing through it constantly, indicating that he was fairly high up and most likely in one of the towers he had spotted from the outside. His weapons had not been taken, amazingly, but he doubted the witch could have mastered Tokijin's evil aura. He could not; however, reach either Tokijin or Tenseiga, no matter how much he struggled. A familiar scent drifted in the air, although he couldn't be sure where he had sensed it before or where it came from. Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts as the witch appeared before him.

"Well, it seems the little puppy is finally awake." She scoffed openly at his obvious helplessness. She reached down and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. Her silver eyes studied him as if she was inspecting an old piece of furniture, then she removed her hand and backhanded him viciously across his lovely face. Sesshoumaru did not let his pain show even as her blow stung horribly. He was far too strong to let a little thing like pain affect him.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," She remarked mockingly, trying to get Sesshoumaru to respond. He stayed quiet however, glaring at her with enough hatred to still a beating heart. The witch was not satisfied with this response; however, so she switched tactics. She slid up to him and grabbed his chin again.

"Do you want me to free you, Sesshoumaru?" She purred at him, sliding across his body to sit cozily in his lap. Sesshoumaru was surprised by her tactics and was unsure as to how he should react, so he simply stayed silent even as she ran her long fingers through his silky hair. Ghosting her smooth fingers across his cheeks, the witch continued.

"I'd be more than willing to free you, Sesshoumaru, if you would just ask me nicely." Her oily words floated over his ears, coaxing him into obedience, but Sesshoumaru refused to listen.

"You really should be nice to me, Sesshoumaru-sama," She cooed in his ear even as she slid her hands down his muscled chest. She gave his ear a slow lick. "I can be nice too, you know." And with that she swept her tantalizing lips across his, eliciting a surprised gasp from Sesshoumaru. He was completely at a loss as she ran her tongue over his lips, seemingly tasting him before drawing away from him slowly, as though she was reluctant to leave her new plaything. She got up from his lap and started across the cell.

"My name is Ashe, by the way," She called over her shoulder. "You're going to be here for a long time, so I suggest you get to know your cell mate." Her last statement baffled Sesshoumaru, but it was then that he identified the familiar scent that hung in the air. He looked over to a corner of the cell hidden in shadows. A pair of scarlet eyes that had watched the entire scene between Ashe and Sesshoumaru glared back at him. Leaning into the light so that he could be identified, the demon waved casually at Sesshoumaru as though they had seen each other every day.

"Hello, Naraku." Sesshoumaru waved back.

To be continued.

_Wow, I write a lot of cliffhangers. Got to break that habit or I'll lose all my readers. Well, anyway that's the end of Chapter one and chapter two is not going up until I get some reviews. I know I sound like a total bitch, always demanding reviews but that's the only way I'll even know if anyone is actually reading my story or if I'm just wasting my time. Ja ne my little pretties!_


	2. Simmer

_Jeez, I'm FINALLY updating. All the reviews I got were… at the risk of sounding retarded… super. Do keep it up, my lovelies._

_Disclaimer: Fuck you._

" Hello Naraku." Sesshoumaru waved casually at him as if they were old roommates who had met at the supermarket.

" It's about time you noticed me." The demon sneered at him. " I was afraid I was going to have to _watch_ that little love tryst." Sesshoumaru scoffed at this and replied coolly, "I'd hardly call it a love tryst. She kidnapped Rin and then knocked me out cold. Which reminds me, what are you doing here?" Naraku considered him for a moment, as if trying to decide if he should bother answering him or not. In the end, he just shrugged and replied, " That baka wench, Kagura, betrayed me. I was expecting her too, but I anticipated something more complex from her. To put it bluntly, she poisoned my food and sold me to that hentai no onna, Ashe." Naraku stretched in recollection and continued.

" When I woke up I was here. I hadn't met Lady Ashe until just now." Naraku smirked. " She didn't give me the same... introduction... she gave you." Sesshoumaru's temper rose at Naraku's sly comment, but he resisted the urge to growl threateningly at him. Instead, he merely glanced dispassionately out their cell window at the sky that was slowly brightening with the coming dawn.

Naraku was a little ticked that he had been unable to get a reaction from the frigid inu youkai, but he was appeased as he watched the fresh dawn rays cascade over Sesshoumaru's enchanting features, lighting up his golden eyes into glowing caramel orbs. Sesshoumaru, unaware of the scrutiny, began to play with a loose strand of velvety silver hair as he mused, eliciting a quiet sigh from his cellmate.

Naraku had always found Sesshoumaru quite appealing and had even entertained the idea of taking him as a kind of sex toy, but he had never gotten around to it. Now, it seemed he had the chance, since he didn't know why or for how long Ashe was going to keep them locked up together. Naraku brooded for a moment and then came to a rather unchaste conclusion. He would have Sesshoumaru, then kill both him and Ashe before returning home to deal with his traitorous reincarnation.

Naraku smiled wickedly as a plan formed in his mind. His Cheshire grin widened as he imagined all the ways he would torture Kagura for her foolish betrayal. He wondered if he could modify a few of those tricks to work on Sesshoumaru... Naraku glanced over at the object of his sensuous musings and abruptly stopped his train of thought. Sesshoumaru was staring at him openly with a very guarded expression. It appeared to be a mixture of disgust and… curiosity.

Naraku wondered if Sesshoumaru had guessed at what he'd been thinking about, but shook off that ridiculous idea and bluntly stared back. Their eyes lingered on each other for far more than an appropriate amount of time. _He is far too lovely to be real... _Naraku thought intensely. His red-rose eyes wandered shamelessly over Sesshoumaru's angelic face and wantonly ripe body. _Silver hair like rays of pure moonlight, skin as soft and fair as dawn, eyes the color of autumnal gold, and lips generous enough to drive a man mad... _Naraku's thoughts trailed off as he admired the demon's beauty. The longer he stared, the greater his desire to fulfill Sesshoumaru's part of his plan became.

Unbeknownst to Naraku, Sesshoumaru was having similar thoughts. _The look on his face earlier... it appeared almost lustful._ Sesshoumaru pondered this. _But what kind of lust was it?_ He let the question go unanswered as it drifted through the twisted corridors of his mind. As he watched the fellow demon from under lidded eyes, he began to feel lust race through his veins as well. He swept his eyes slowly over Naraku's provocatively wanton body and up to his wine colored eyes. Their eyes locked heatedly for a few seconds that felt far longer. Naraku shivered and pulled his eyes away from Sesshoumaru, confusion gracing his masculine features.

Naraku had felt Sesshoumaru's eyes run over him as heatedly as if he had actually caressed him. Sesshoumaru quickly turned away from Naraku's flaming stare and tried to still his rapidly beating heart. He shoved his emotions off of his face and quelled them under his chronic icy mask. He was just a bit too slow; however, for Naraku caught the look his stunning features held when Sesshoumaru studied him. The same curiosity had been there, but this time it had been coupled with a different emotion. Something far more... primal. Naraku repressed the urge to crow with victory as he realized what this meant. Perhaps Sesshoumaru would be an easier conquest than he'd first anticipated.

Naraku stretched with sensuous flexibility and leaned tenderly back against the corner of their prison he had claimed for himself. He spread his legs slowly before him, leaving them parted suggestively while closing his eyes and reclining his head to expose a graceful line of neck and a sliver of his chest and shoulders. His whole stance was so enticingly vulnerable no one could have resisted while still being considered clinically sane. Naraku opened his crimson eyes a sliver and saw with great satisfaction that his cellmate's eyes were riveted on him.

Sesshoumaru nearly moaned out loud as Naraku stretched into a pose that was so blatantly erotic he wanted to rub his eyes to make sure this wasn't some obscene dream. Naraku was positioned in a way that screamed for Sesshoumaru to climb on top of him, and his head was leaned back gently to expose the creamy ivory skin of his neck and chest. Sesshoumaru desperately wanted to run his tongue over Naraku's flaming hot skin. Not to mention Naraku had his legs spread just enough to send Sesshoumaru visions of running his hands hungrily between them.

Naraku smirked as he watched Sesshoumaru's reaction through half-lidded eyes. The sensuality and carnal lust that showed plainly on the lovely demon's face made a shiver crawl up Naraku's lithe body. _That look is for me..._ the thought sent warm chills down his spine to feed the heat slowly growing between his legs. He was amazed that he could inspire such a display of raw need from the habitually apathetic demon. Fire raced over his skin and through his veins as he let his thoughts run wild. He longed to feel Sesshoumaru's silky skin on his and the warmth of his body as he lay on top of him.

Naraku slowly opened his burgundy eyes completely to meet Sesshoumaru's resplendent orbs. Sesshoumaru swore at that moment that he had never seen a lovelier shade of crimson in all his life. Those burning embers held more in them at that moment then his lust-clouded mind could comprehend and their intensity burned through him to feed the fire raging in his very core.

If they had not been chained to opposite sides of the cell, who knows what would have happened. But for now, their lustful thoughts were left to simmer quietly...

To be continued...

_**Screams as many sharp objects are chucked at her from hot-and-bothered readers. **I'm sorry you guys but I couldn't have them mauling each other too soon, much as I wanted to. Consider this enticement because I'm not putting up another chapter until I get a serious number of reviews. Plus, I promise tons of yaoi fun in the next chapter so get to it._


	3. Torture

_Wow, the responses I've gotten to this story have been really great. Makes me feel like maybe I will be a writer one day ;). I'd like to give a special thank you to Miscreant and God of Insanity for some really kick-ass reviews. Anyone who sends me a good one will get a special mention, so if you crave attention here's a great way to get it. Anyway, major yaoi fun in this chapter! Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and stay off my lawn!_

…

Naraku awoke in a foul mood the next day. He had been plagued all night by dreams of ravishing Sesshoumaru and even a few where he himself was ravished, and he knew without looking there was probably a big wet spot on the fabric of his pants. This was extremely disturbing to him. He'd had dreams about Sesshoumaru before, but none that had affected him this deeply. They had all been rather sadistic and always featured him in complete control. Now, his dreams showed not only consent but also he himself being dominated. Not to mention, that the mere remembrance of his dreams was making him hot all over again.

Naraku glanced across the cell at the subject of his passion. The inu was still sleeping, curled up into a ball much like how a cat would sleep, right down to the fact that he had his boa curled around him similar to how a cat would curl his tail around himself. It was ironic that a dog demon would so resemble a cat in posture, appearance, and temperance. Naraku studied him curiously, trying to pinpoint exactly what it was about him that was so very delicious to his every sense. Unable to find the answer, Naraku contented himself to watching the handsome male sleep.

He wouldn't have long to watch; however, for Ashe materialized in the center of the cell. She looked first at Naraku, saw that he was awake, and then strolled over to Sesshoumaru. She seemed to admire his sleeping beauty for a moment before leaning forward and kicking him savagely in the ribs. Sesshoumaru started as he felt searing pain just below his chest, and he looked up to find a pair of silver orbs scrutinizing him. He hid the pain she had caused him and fixed his features in a belittling stare of resentment.

" Rise and shine, my little ray of sunlight," Ashe purred in a sweet voice that made his spine tingle.

" Long time no see, my lady," Sesshoumaru answered, matching her tone of feigned respect. " I was wondering when you would again grace us with you presence." Ashe smiled cruelly at their little game of pleasantries.

" You're a very clever little mutt aren't you? That's a relief. I like my play things to be interesting." Ashe strolled around the cell and seemed to be inspecting its condition. She knew the two demons were watching her every move, searching for any sign of weakness, but she showed none. Finally, she turned around and gave them an appraising look before sighing with exaggerated remorse.

" Ah, I just can't stand to see my beautiful pets all caged up like this." Both demons glared at her suspiciously, trying to figure out where she was headed with this. " Maybe if I removed your shackles, you'd be happier." Ashe seemed to ponder this for a moment before whispering a strange spell and waving her right hand in a complicated design.

Suddenly, a weight was removed from Sesshoumaru's arms, and he lifted up his wrists to see the shackles were gone. He looked across the cell to see Naraku discovering the same thing. Their eyes met and Sesshoumaru saw him shake his head ever so slightly. Sesshoumaru wondered what this meant as he prepared to launch himself at Ashe. It was then that he sensed energy swirling around her. The stupid wench still had a barrier built. If he had attacked her, he would have been incinerated. Sesshoumaru glanced over at Naraku and found him staring intently back. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly to show he understood, at the same time offering a bit of silent thanks for the warning. Ashe waited a few seconds to see what they would do before smiling widely and laughing.

" It seems my pets are smarter than I thought. I was hoping you wouldn't get yourselves killed by attacking me. Good, now we can move on to the real fun." Naraku and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks at the words 'move on to the real fun'.

" What exactly do you have planned for us, wench." Naraku asked, his voice laced with frost. Ashe smiled her now familiar evil grin and just winked playfully at them. " I don't wish to reveal my reasoning just yet, but I will tell you this. I'll soon be performing a ritual to drain you of your power and add it to my own, making me the most powerful being on the planet." Both demons sent her a glare brimming with poison at her acidic words. She merely laughed cheerfully and disappeared from view, her voice still echoing off the cell walls.

Naraku stood up quickly and walked over to their barred window. He placed his hand cautiously near it but quickly drew it back when the protection spell around it threatened to burn through his flesh. He glanced at Sesshoumaru before performing the same test on the door and walls of their chamber. It seemed Ashe had kept them shackled simply for her own amusement, since they clearly couldn't go anywhere near the exits or break through the walls unless they wanted to be instantly cremated. Naraku sighed and set to thinking of a way to escape. He folded his hands behind his back and began to stroll leisurely from one side of the dungeon to the other, letting his mind wander with thoughts of revenge.

Sesshoumaru watched Naraku's movements curiously. He seemed to be walking with no real purpose or destination in mind. Perhaps he was going crazy? Sesshoumaru watched him at first with fascination, but that quickly turned to annoyance. It was distracting and served no purpose except to waste energy.

" What are you doing, Naraku?" He asked, unable to resist or ignore him.

" It's called pacing, Sesshoumaru. You should try it sometime. It's far more entertaining than it looks." Naraku's voice held the slightest hint of a mocking tone in it, and this caused the proud youkai's temper to flare. Naraku continued to pace, knowing perfectly well that he was getting on Sesshoumaru's nerves. He was testing him and wanted to see how long it would take before he lost his control. Sesshoumaru watched Naraku pace, and knowing that Naraku was purposely annoying him was just enough to drive the youkai up the proverbial wall.

Naraku gasped as he felt his body being slammed into the wall he had just turned from. Sesshoumaru eyes blazed as he pinned the kumo with fierce strength bred from anger and pent-up passion. Naraku smirked inwardly and stared defiantly back at the inu.

"Stop... doing... that." Sesshoumaru laced every syllable with poison as he hissed the words into Naraku's face. The arrogant smirk the kumo always wore was beginning to get to him. Naraku smiled so wickedly he would have made Satan look like Mother Teresa in comparison.

"Make me," Was all he replied, but his words held a much deeper meaning, which Sesshoumaru picked up on immediately. Finally understanding the demon's actions, Sesshoumaru grinned with eager passion and replied, "You asked for it."

Sesshoumaru crushed Naraku's lips with his own and moaned in ecstasy, as he finally tasted what he longed for. Fire charged over his skin as Naraku shoved himself against the demon eagerly, running his fingers through his silky silver hair. Sesshoumaru's fingers ran down his body, leaving trails of fire wherever they passed as he groped Naraku's body freely. Naraku willingly leaned his head back as Sesshoumaru slipped his fiery tongue across his creamy skin, reveling in his exquisitely sweet taste. The kumo's breath came out in ragged gasps as the sheer speed with which everything had happened made him light headed. He knew he wanted Sesshoumaru, but he hadn't realized how badly until the first fiery caress reached his senses and drove him mad with need.

Sesshoumaru shoved Naraku harder against the wall as he fulfilled his need for the silky contact of Naraku's skin. Naraku groaned low in his throat as Sesshoumaru's actions touched something deep inside him. It was like Sesshoumaru was caressing his very core, everything that made him Naraku. Sesshoumaru had found the spot that would break him.

Sesshoumaru slid his hands into Naraku's clothes to get at his flaming white skin, never breaking the intensity with which he now crushed the spider's sweet lips. He slid Naraku's clothes partially off and began to feather burning kisses all over his skin when Naraku stopped him. He grabbed the inu's chin and forced him to look into his eyes before smiling wickedly.

Sesshoumaru was just about to ask what he was up to when he was suddenly forced to the floor. Naraku's body trapped him there as he pushed on top of him and sat astride Sesshoumaru's hips. The inu youkai cried out as Naraku's body rubbed against a far more intimate region of his anatomy, causing him to hiss and thrust violently against him, seeking relief from the torture Naraku was putting him through. Naraku ran his tongue over Sesshoumaru's parted lips, darting in quickly to massage his tongue before he pulled Sesshoumaru's clothes off with practiced ease.

All Sesshoumaru had on were his under clothes and the same went for Naraku. Their eyes roamed each others' bodies for a few seconds as they both tried to calm their raging hormones and remember to breath every now and then.

Finally, Naraku's crimson orbs locked with Sesshoumaru's resplendent golden moons. They didn't say a word, for all that needed to be said could be seen clearly as they gazed at each other. Naraku felt his heart skip a beat as Sesshoumaru reached up and lightly trailed his fingers over Naraku's cheek, a surprisingly gentle gesture coming from someone so sexually frustrated. Naraku slipped his own hand over Sesshoumaru's and pressed the inu's palm against his cheek, running the fingers of his other hand teasingly over Sesshoumaru's cheek in turn.

Sesshoumaru took the hand Naraku had placed on his cheek and closed his eyes as he guided the hand down his body to a very interesting place...

Sesshoumaru gasped with pleasure as Naraku ran his fingers teasingly across Sesshoumaru's arousal, giving just enough pressure to drive him wild but not enough to bestow the satisfaction he craved. Naraku feared his own climax would overtake him at any moment as he watched Sesshoumaru writhe beneath him. The sight of his soon-to-be lover's face twisted with the agony of his pleasure was so arousing, Naraku had to struggle to contain himself.

Sesshoumaru gasped as Naraku took a firmer hold on him and he thrust eagerly into his hand, reaching up with his own to stroke Naraku. The spider shuddered as he felt Sesshoumaru groping him, his slender fingers touching him in just the right way to drive his nerve endings to an almost painful point. Naraku was finding it harder and harder to control himself with each passing second. He rocked subtly against Sesshoumaru's hips, cringing, as the friction created was so intense he stopped breathing. Sesshoumaru pushed harder against Naraku, hissing as they rubbed together intimately, causing waves of pleasure to crash over them, drowning them in sheer ecstasy.

Sesshoumaru's breathing was labored and Naraku was on the verge of collapsing on top of him with the effort expanded from staying conscious. Naraku finally reached his breaking point. He pulled the remainder of his clothes off with a savage yank and had Sesshoumaru's off before he could blink. He stifled the inu youkai's startled protests with his lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth to ensure compliance. Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku completely on top of him and spread his legs, knowing what was coming next. Naraku shuddered as Sesshoumaru's willingness made his skin tingle and reached a hand down to tease the demon's inner thigh right before plunging into him mercilessly.

Sesshoumaru screamed with wanton abandon as Naraku all but pounded into him, pleasure washing over him so thickly he felt he would suffocate. Naraku tried to contain himself but found all his efforts were in vain. The feel of Sesshoumaru's heat enveloping him was too intoxicating for him to give up. Naraku couldn't breath, couldn't see, and couldn't do anything but plunder the beautiful demon so willingly laid before him. He heard Sesshoumaru's screams become louder as the demon reached his peak. Throwing all of his strength into making Sesshoumaru scream his pleasure until his throat bled, Naraku shoved into his lover with almost brute force. Sesshoumaru was drowning so deeply in pleasure he was in pain as Naraku pulled his body to him and they climaxed together, clinging desperately to each other as if to make sure the other wouldn't disappear and leave their act unfinished.

They collapsed in a tangled heap on top of each other, not wanting to move the slightest inch for fear of breaking whatever spell had come over them. It was Sesshoumaru who moved first. He reached over to Naraku's sweaty face and brushed his black satin hair away from his eyes, admiring his beauty for the thousandth time. Naraku gazed back at him and smiled before pulling his lover closer. Naraku had planned to kill Sesshoumaru after having him, but they were still stuck in Ashe's castle. _He might be useful for my escape... I can always kill him later. _Naraku knew he was making excuses, but at that moment he didn't care. All he cared about was falling asleep in the arms of a beautiful demon that he could call his own.

To be continued...

_Aww... I don't know why I gave this such a sentimental ending but I didn't want to ruin the moment by letting Naraku and Sesshoumaru be their usual nasty selves. I'm sure they'll punish me for that later. Be sure to leave me a nice little thing called a review… or… we'll, it you don't there's pretty much nothing I can do about it 'sides hunt you down… but I have a rather long list waiting so just be nice and review on your own. Ja mato ne!_


	4. Torment

_Eh, back again with another reposting. Man, this is tiresome, but after all the reviews I've gotten expressing so much love for this story, I would never dare to stop. Oh, some people were asking about this story's sequel, "Soul Mates". Yes, I am only going to start putting that up once I have all of "Inmates" up. Doesn't seem right to do it any other way, but I do apologize for the delay .:bows humbly:. Please review!_

…

Sesshoumaru woke with a start. The sun had long ago disappeared, and his little cell was filled with creeping, writhing shadows. It took him a moment to realize why he felt warm all over. He was resting in the embrace of a beautiful kumo whom he had just spent a rather eventful morning with…

Sesshoumaru shivered as the memories that flooded his mind filled his body with sultry heat. He was not really sure how he felt about all that had come to pass in the few weeks he had been trapped in Lady Ashe's castle. As much as the feel of Naraku's bare skin intoxicated him, it also sent a sharp reminder that this was the same demon who had seriously screwed around with Kami-sama only knows how many people. How did he know he wasn't just another pawn in Naraku's sick games?

Sesshoumaru's gorgeous summer moons gazed down at Naraku with confused uncertainty. The youkai certainly looked innocent enough, his sleeping face brimming with the serenity that comes from resting in your lover's arms. His skin was so fair it shone in the dim light, burning with white fire that seized Sesshoumaru's attention. His black hair cascaded down his back and over his shoulders like some magnificent ebony waterfall, softer than velvet and more lush than silk.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and shoved his thoughts violently from his mind. He was getting sick of sounding like a love-struck female even if it was only in his head. He had to keep reminding himself that he was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, who loved nothing and no one… Sesshoumaru gasped. He had just thought that word… _that _word! The dreaded L-word… and it had come to mind while thinking about Naraku!

Sesshoumaru began to realize that he was venturing into a very bad place. He couldn't possibly be in _love _with the kumo! He didn't know a damn thing about him! Okay, now he really was beginning to sound female. Not to mention he sounded a little bitchy.

Sesshoumaru was seriously dreading when Naraku would wake up. Not only because he didn't know how Naraku felt about this, but also because, despite all his denials… he didn't know if he could control himself around the dark beauty.

_Well…_ an evil voice inside his head chimed in, _You could always kill him. Then your problem would be solved. He can't use you if he's dead. _Sesshoumaru grinned, as he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. _Just kill him and all my problems will be…_

Sesshoumaru's inner voice was abruptly cut off as he watched Naraku's eyes begin to flutter. The kumo sighed sleepily before lifting his eyelids to reveal his lovely garnet orbs. He lay perfectly still for a few seconds as if committing every aspect of his situation to memory before turning on his back and looking up at Sesshoumaru.

_Please don't do that… _Sesshoumaru thought as he fell helplessly into Naraku's red rose eyes, _don't look at me like that while I'm imagining your death. _Sesshoumaru felt his heart beat race as Naraku brought a smooth hand up to his cheek and caressed him warmly. The inu melted at his touch as his breath all but stopped in his chest.

How could one being give him so many conflicting emotions? He wasn't supposed to have emotions at all, and yet, here he was, melting at the soft touch of his beautiful lover while at the same time filling with his demon-bred bloodlust as he pictured ripping him to mangled shreds. Naraku hesitated for a second before reaching up and pulling Sesshoumaru down to him. Slipping his arms around the inu's waist, he pulled his body snugly to his.

"Good morning," Naraku murmured silkily in his pointed ear as he gently kissed his neck. Sesshoumaru leaned his head back, enjoying the attention. All thoughts of blood and gore were instantly banished from his mind. He would just have to kill him another time. Sesshoumaru sighed happily as Naraku nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his enchanting scent freely.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru whispered as the kumo kissed his bare shoulder, letting his talented hands freely roam the inu's body. One of his hands slid through his silver hair while the other wandered slowly south, ghosting over his lower stomach and thigh, everywhere but where he wanted the hand to go. Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat as Naraku's hand brushed ever so lightly against his arousal, sending waves of lust through him like ripples in a still pond.

Naraku repeated this action several times, tormenting the inu relentlessly. Even as Sesshoumaru wished Naraku would never stop, he was a little angry as he realized the kumo did nothing but keep him hot, never truly satisfying him until the last possible second. Growing tired of Naraku's teasing, Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed Naraku's wrists, holding them tightly to the floor as he slid on top of him.

Naraku gave him a look of mild surprise as he glared down at him. Sesshoumaru was getting sick of Naraku having all the fun.

"Is there a problem?" Naraku purred slyly. He knew Sesshoumaru couldn't be complaining about what he was doing to him. _Cocky bastard,_ Sesshoumaru thought as Naraku grinned confidently up at him. Even pinned to the ground, Naraku always acted like he had all the power.

This gave Sesshoumaru a delicious idea. Maybe it was time he put the demon in his place.

Sesshoumaru lowered his lovely face slowly until it rested just inches above Naraku's, keeping his eyes locked on the kumo's lips.

He slowly ran his tongue over the kumo's mouth, not making a sound even as Naraku gasped at the unexpected action. Sesshoumaru ran his hands down Naraku's arms lightly, relinquishing his hold on them as he gently kissed the kumo's lips. Naraku was slightly suspicious of him. Sesshoumaru obviously wanted him very badly at the moment, but all he did was gently kiss his lips and caress his body soothingly. He demonstrated none of the lust-filled passion he had shown not hours before.

Naraku grinned wickedly as he became determined to draw the gentleness out of Sesshoumaru's touch. He would make the dog want him as badly as he did. Naraku's teeth grazed Sesshoumaru's lip as he caught it in his mouth, drawing the youkai to press his body closer as he pulled their bodies together. _Clever boy, _Sesshoumaru thought as the action sent heat coursing through him. He kept his face indifferently neutral and didn't even look at Naraku as the kumo slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Naraku's heated kiss was as intense as ever, but you'd never know that from looking at Sesshoumaru. He seemed almost bored, as he did nothing but pour attention on Naraku, completely ignoring what the kumo was doing to him.

Naraku didn't get what was going on. Sesshoumaru wasn't responding at all to his kiss while the taste of the inu sent shock waves through his system. He was getting more aroused by the second, but Sesshoumaru seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep.

Naraku felt a little cheated. Here he was, shaking with need and lust while his partner was all but yawning in his face. He prided himself on the fact that he could drive Sesshoumaru wild on demand, and yet, he seemed to have lost his magic touch. Sesshoumaru was grinning widely inside. He was enjoying immensely both the look of frustration at not having all the control and the burning animal lust that showed plainly on Naraku's tormented face.

The kumo wanted to take Sesshoumaru mercilessly more than anything in the world right then, but certainly not if he couldn't make the inu want him back. Naraku hadn't realized it, but his hips were pressing urgently against Sesshoumaru as his body attempted to relieve itself of the torments the inu youkai was putting it through. Unbeknownst to him, this little action was making Sesshoumaru's body scream.

Despite his calm face and indifferent attitude, the kumo had been sending devastating waves of pleasure through him this whole time. Only his determination to make Naraku know how it felt to be toyed with and sexually frustrated kept him from making the kumo scream his name. Naraku was amazed to find that all of Sesshoumaru's little actions: the gentle kisses, the soothing caresses, the feel of his silky silver hair sliding over his skin, now sent a crescendo of warm chills through his body. He never would have noticed such little displays before, but now they tormented him.

Naraku berated himself as a heated moan tore from his lips. He had been determined not to show his condition more than he could help, but it was growing impossible to contain his need.

"Sesshoumaru!" Naraku cried out as the demon continued his little actions. He gave just enough to make Naraku insane, but not enough to give him relief.

"Yes, Naraku?" The youkai asked with feigned ignorance. Naraku glared up at him as Sesshoumaru's face radiated false innocence. If he hadn't been falling helplessly into a pool of writhing, fiery lust he would have smacked Sesshoumaru right then.

Naraku didn't know how to answer him. If he hadn't been so prideful, he probably would have begged Sesshoumaru to give him what he wanted, but prideful he was, and he refused to even consider such a thing. Sesshoumaru nearly burst out laughing as he saw the indecision in Naraku's eyes.

He knew the spider desperately wanted to ask him for relief, but he would never let such words cross his lips. Sesshoumaru gave Naraku a look of pity that infuriated him, but he made up for it as his beautiful head traveled slowly down his body. _What is he…? _Naraku didn't finish his thought as he realized the answer. Oh shit, he wasn't going to…

Yet another thought was left unfinished as Naraku moaned in ecstasy. Sesshoumaru's beautiful mouth and tongue were doing wonderful things to the neglected part of Naraku's anatomy. Naraku lost the ability to breathe as his face contorted with bliss and his heart all but stopped with the sheer force of it. Sesshoumaru ran his tongue teasingly over Naraku's entire length before sucking on him powerfully, delighting in the strangled cries that escaped from the kumo's lips. Naraku's fingers dug into Sesshoumaru's hair as he pulled the inu harder to him.

It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru's senses were filled with the sweet taste of Naraku's essence and the lovely sound of his screams. Naraku's face was beaded with sweat as he rode through the aftershocks of his climax. He couldn't see straight for several minutes afterwards. It was ironic that the first sight that greeted him was Sesshoumaru's cocky face looking down at him.

"Feeling better?" Sesshoumaru asked as casually as if he were inquiring about a cold.

Naraku didn't answer, but instead just stared at Sesshoumaru. The inu youkai began to get a little uncomfortable as Naraku's eyes bored into him. Sesshoumaru felt his confidence drain out of him as he began to wonder if Naraku was angry.

An uncomfortable silence grew between them as each wondered about other's thoughts. Naraku didn't know how to react to the attention Sesshoumaru had given him. Did he do it to prove a point, or was Sesshoumaru as attracted to him as he? Sesshoumaru was wondering if maybe he should apologize or something, but he could no sooner apologize than Naraku could beg.

Naraku was still shaking from the force of his fulfillment, to which he owed Sesshoumaru. He no longer had to question whether or not the inu wanted him, but he still had to question his feelings for Sesshoumaru. It had been so much easier when he planned on killing the demon, when he could imagine their lust-filled deeds ending in bloodshed.

But that was long before he _really _knew how soft Sesshoumaru's skin was, how warm and yielding his mouth was, and long before he had memorized the youkai's seductive taste.

Sesshoumaru was equally, if not more, confused as Naraku. He himself had planned on killing Naraku, but that was when he saw him as nothing more than a vindictive, malicious demon who had hunted both him and his worthless brother.

Now, when he looked into the demon's garnet eyes, he saw vigor, confidence, a will to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. He saw Naraku's charm and his infuriating but oh-so-captivating sensuousness. This demon was much like Sesshoumaru himself. He looked down to no one.

Unfortunately, they were both left with mixed feelings as Lady Ashe decided to pay them an untimely visit. Both demons were lying in each others arms, looking slightly flushed from their recent activity, which was easy enough to identify by their lack of clothes. Ashe's mouth dropped bluntly open for a minute as the two demons looked neutrally over at her. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. Her laughter echoed off the walls as her cheeks turned slightly red with amusement.

"And what have you two been up to?" She asked unnecessarily as laughter poured from her mouth. She was very amused to find her pets bonding in such a way. She had expected one of them to kill the other, but apparently they thought differently. It was several minutes before her laughter had ceased sufficiently to let her speak again.

"My, my, my. You two are getting along famously," She commented while still chuckling lightly. During her little episode, Sesshoumaru and Naraku had quickly assembled their clothes, neither wishing to give Ashe too much of a show.

She smiled confidently at them as they stood defiantly before her.

"Well, my lovelies, as much fun as it's been I'm afraid it's time for you to die." The duo exchanged glances before crouching into fighting stances. There was no way she was going to come near them without a fight.

"You can quit all your silly posturing, my dearies. It won't do you any good." With that final sentiment, she sent out a blast of energy from the barrier constructed around her. It knocked into the demons with the force of a tsunami and swept them off their feet, smacking them into the wall on the far side of the room.

Both demons were unconscious long before Ashe's laughter once again filled the room, though for an entirely different reason.

To be continued.

_Man, I am majorly being attacked by the typo demon. If anyone sees any mistakes please tell me. I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter because it is definitely more OOC than anything else I've written, but it had to be done this way for reasons you will see later. There will be about two more chapters and then I'm moving on to my next story. That's all for now kids! _


	5. Ritual

_Yay! Updateyness! Oh, before I forget, it has come to my attention that my story may have gone a little bit over R. I didn't think so but I REALLY don't want my account to be deleted so I'm going to put in a little extra warning._

_**Warning: the following story contains a lot, A LOT, of sexual content. If you are offended by such things please save us all the trouble and simply don't read my work because it is ALL R-rated. If you decide to ignore my warning and read my work anyway, please understand that is not my problem and don't have me thrown out. For the record, my writing is one of the few things left that actually makes me happy so if I can't write I have little reason to live. Okay, I'm being a little dramatic but it gets the point across. On to the fic.**_

_Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? Ask Kami-sama, 'cuz there's no way in hell. _

…

Naraku woke up feeling very cold. He was lying on a slab of white marble all by his lonesome. He appeared to be on some kind of platform suspended a good thirty feet in the air. The lighting consisted of thousands of little candles dancing on the ground below him, so it was difficult to see more than a few feet in any direction. He could; however, make out the ground below. He was in Ashe's throne room, or at least that's what he assumed, since he had never been there.

Ashe was in the center of a large black design that had been seared into the floor and appeared to be chanting in a strange language, but he was too far away to attempt a translation. He gazed across from him and saw an identical platform all the way on the opposite side of the room. A crouching figure swathed in moonlight was staring back at him, and even though he couldn't make him out, he was more than willing to bet it was Sesshoumaru.

He now saw that both platforms were not suspended by pillars or chains, but were simply floating in midair. _Lady Ashe must be a more powerful sorceress than I first assumed… _Naraku admitted to himself as he imagined how much power it must take to keep two slabs of marble suspended in the air consecutively, all while performing yet another spell. He didn't want to own up to it, but Ashe may very well have gotten the best of them. The only way to escape from the platforms was to jump down, and the only thing to land on was the ominous black symbol on the floor, which he could sense evil magic flowing through.

There was no doubt in his mind that if they even so much as touched it, their life force would be instantly stolen and they would perish. _This is a tricky situation… _Naraku thought as he gazed back across the room to his former cellmate. Even though he could barely see him, he could feel the force of Sesshoumaru's stare as strongly as if he were reaching out to him with his mind. Naraku very much wished he could reach his lover because he doubted if either of them could escape this on his own.

It was then that Naraku got his wish.

Sesshoumaru had backed up to the far edge of the platform he was on before leaping across the entire width of the throne room and landing lightly at Naraku's side. The kumo, for once in his life, completely forgot his composure and let his mouth hang open as his lover walked over to him. _Now why didn't I think of that? _Naraku berated himself as the inu youkai slipped an arm around his waist.

They both stared down at Ashe's work, admiring it and cursing it sequentially.

" Do you have a plan?" Sesshoumaru inquired in his perfectly calm voice, acting as if this was no more than some minor annoyance to him.

" If I did, we'd be gone by now." Naraku growled playfully, pulling the youkai closer. If they were going to die now, he might as well enjoy his last few minutes. Oddly enough, the thought of his death didn't bother him in the slightest. The only person he came even close to caring about was going with him, so what did he have to worry about? Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at him. " Did you say 'we' would be gone by now?" Naraku came close to blushing as he realized he just admitted that he would not only save himself, but Sesshoumaru as well if he had the chance.

Even though Naraku knew plainly how he felt about the beautiful male he had taken as his own, he would never actually admit it to Sesshoumaru or anyone else. Maybe one day… but certainly not now, even though seconds before their death would seem like perfect timing to anyone else.

Suddenly, the candle flames on the floor beneath them flickered and died in the icy wind now screeching through the hall. Ashe had completed her ceremony and was gathering her power.

" This is it." Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as he watched angry silver bolts of energy gather around their mistress, preparing to perform the duty she had given them. As Sesshoumaru watched the figure below him carefully, he felt a very strange sensation pass through him. He could sense the energy around Ashe as easily as before, but the power had definitely shifted. This didn't make sense to him until it clicked in his mind what he was seeing.

All Ashe's power was now devoted to her ritual… and none of it was devoted to the shield she placed around herself! She was completely vulnerable to attack, but only until she completed her spell and they were killed. They only had a few precious seconds to make their move before the window of opportunity slammed shut.

" Attack her now, Naraku!" Sesshoumaru ordered as he gathered his power to launch at his captor.

" But…" Naraku began to protest. He had been too busy concentrating on her growing power to notice the power she had lost.

" Naraku, there's no time to argue!" Sesshoumaru insisted. " You have to trust me!" Naraku was a little stunned at the emotion with which his lover now spoke. He nodded his head gravely and began to gather his own power. Sesshoumaru gave him a significant look and without another word, they both leaped off the platform and straight towards the unaware Ashe.

She broke her concentration just in time to see two demons leaping down on her.

She had just barely enough time to construct a barrier around her, but this one was quite different from the others. Instead of being used for protection, this barrier was used when you knew you were going to lose and you wanted to take the other guys with you. Smiling sadistically, Ashe watched as the two demons launched themselves headfirst into her power as she herself died before her own throne.

Little did she know, not hours later a wounded figure awoke to see both her mutilated body and the body of his blood-drenched lover. The figure scooped his beloved up into his arms and with the last of his strength, got them both far, far away from the forsaken castle of the former Lady Ashe, praying to whatever gods existed, he would not have to watch his lover die in his embrace.

To be continued.


	6. Entangled

_**Sobs hysterically for several minutes, making everyone very uncomfortable**. Ugh… this is the LAST CHAPTER. I didn't realize how much I was going to miss writing this until just now! Well, you guys have been fantastic in encouraging me to write. I mostly do fan fic work as practice for the book I'm writing at the moment (yep, writing a book while still a teenager, I'm a child prodigy). If I knew any of your real names I would dedicate my book to you. Sorry for the long A/N. Please read the other works I'll be putting up soon! Final acknowledgements at the end. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so get off my friggin' case._

…

Naraku woke up gasping for breath. His entire body was so sore he could hardly move without flinching uncontrollably. The only thing that eased his discomfort was the healing atmosphere of his strange surroundings. He was resting warmly in the soft, affectionate folds of the clean white sheets, blankets, and colorful quilts that adorned the bed he was lying on. He had absolutely no clue where he was and had an even foggier idea of how he had gotten there.

The room he was in would have been sunny and bright, but someone had possessed the good sense to realize that he and light mixed about as well as oil and water and had drawn heavy velvet curtains over the long, elegant windows of his chamber. Only a few stray rays of light managed to slip there way past the sentry-like curtains and dance lightly over the plush, cream carpeting of the floor. Overall, the room seemed fairly cozy despite its lofty size and lack of any personal items to give it familiarity.

Every piece of furniture was a different shade of ivory or cream, all within the same color scope but as variant as black and white when compared. Naraku's flaming red eyes surveyed the room with his customary icy expression, noting the abnormal regality and meticulous grandeur of every inch of the room. He wondered greatly where he was, but cared more about figuring out what had come to pass during his comatose state. Above all the other questions floating in his mind, he paid particular attention to one.

_Where is Sesshoumaru? _

The kumo remembered every detail of his encounter with Ashe, but not a second of what had happened after their final assault back at her fortress. Obviously he had been moved from her castle after he'd lost consciousness, but by whom he had been moved and to where was still in question. He wondered if maybe Sesshoumaru… That was impossible. Sesshoumaru had taken a full blast of Ashe's barrier just as he had and would have been in no condition to move, let alone take both of them away AND heal their wounds.

Naraku couldn't think of anyone who would have bothered to save him, but plenty who would have taken advantage of his emasculate state. He was very lucky to be alive. Naraku began to feel the strain of staying conscious pull at him. He was still very weak, despite having regained the ability to awaken and would benefit greatly from a few days sleep. He seemed to be in a fairly safe environment for the moment and would take advantage of that. Naraku settled comfortably against the impossibly soft pillows heaped onto the bed and felt his aching muscles relax one by one, slowly letting him sink into a deliciously tranquil sleep.

…

_Naraku thrashed in the night, face contorted from the reality of his vivid nightmares. He was back at Ashe's castle. Sesshoumaru lay on the ground before his feet, mutilated and broken, soaked with his own crimson blood from wounds too numerous to count. Naraku sank to his knees and felt hot tears course down his cheeks. Dreams always brought out the emotions he kept locked so frigidly inside. His love was defeated, and all he could hear was the sadistic ring of a woman's laughter as she mocked Naraku's lamentation for his fallen angel._

_Sesshoumaru's face, fair and beautiful beyond compare even as it was frozen in his dying pain-filled expression, was all that filled his eyes. Naraku stirred briefly in his bed as his sleeping body attempted to act out the motions he took in his dream. He pulled Sesshoumaru's head onto his lap and stroked the silver rays of moonlit hair flowing so heavenly around his features. His lover's body was so cold and his skin so deathly white, pale and frigid, but still beautiful, as if Death wished to preserve his beauty so he could take Sesshoumaru as his own in the afterlife._

_Naraku could feel his love for the demon vividly, just as he always could when he dreamed. His dreams were the only times he admitted his true feelings, for dreams could be ignored, though never completely forgotten._

_Naraku's dream swirled in front of his closed eyes, the body of his lover blurry and faded even as it stood out in sharp contrast to his foggy mind, becoming the only thing he was aware of. He felt anguish tear at his chest as his dream self realized his love was gone, dissipated forever into a place he could never follow him to. Naraku was swallowed by his despair, an emotion he was so unused to feeling he could hardly keep himself from crying out. His dream emotions were always so striking they felt almost painful to his vulnerable, sleeping state of mind. _

_It was then, when he was so consumed by his despair he didn't know how he could possibly live with such torment eating at him, he felt warmth surround him protectively. His physical body was dimly aware that someone warm and shockingly different from his nightmare encircled their arms around him and gently licked the hot tears from his cheek. Naraku was too immersed in his dream to be awakened by this gentle act, but his vision immediately took a different turn. He sank willingly into this new illusion, one of peaceful skies and quiet wind caressing him, blowing the ashes of his grief to some distant corner of the earth, never to be found again._

_Naraku slept with a serenity he had never known before, in the arms of a stranger who was closer to him than any other being would ever be. _

…

Naraku's eyes, more crimson than a pool of fresh blood, more startling than the clearest garnet, fluttered open only to be met with almost utter darkness. He was immediately assaulted with the memory of his nightmare, but this was pushed from his mind as he fully realized it had only been a dream. He'd slept through the day easily and was now met with the blackest shroud of midnight that came only on nights of the new moon. The heavy curtains had been pulled away from the windows and the glass structures thrown open to welcome the cool night breeze. The air around him smelled of fresh earth and carried a hint of moisture that signaled rain would fall soon.

The only light drifting into the room came from the faint luminescence of the stars. Little orbs of light standing vividly out against the sky like boisterous fireflies trying to prove themselves brighter then all the others. Trees creaked and groaned in the breeze, whispering their tree songs into the dreams of all the children sleeping in the world, offering their blessings and praying for their futures. Naraku was struck with a rare appreciation of the night. It was one of the few things he enjoyed, not just for its secretive nature and connection to temptation, but for the beauty in it that so many overlooked in wake of their fear of it.

Naraku filled his lungs with the fresh, clean air making the drawn curtains undulate as it drifted in. He started suddenly as he sensed movement next to him. He was too caught up in his appreciation of the subtle beauty flowing through his chamber windows to remember that someone was lying beside him. He glanced next to him and saw a pair of resplendent golden eyes staring back. He barely held back a smile of utter joy as he realized the figure lying next to him was a fully healed, completely healthy Sesshoumaru.

" Good evening," Sesshoumaru commented simply. Naraku almost laughed as he wondered if maybe the inu was trying to be funny by acting so casual.

" Good evening yourself." Naraku replied, grinning openly as he was overwhelmed with joy at seeing the youkai alive and well, not to mention lying in bed with him. Naraku turned to face Sesshoumaru and laid back down, reaching out a hand to stroke his partner's face as an extra reminder that he wasn't still dreaming.

" I don't suppose you're going to tell me what's happened since I've been asleep?" Naraku asked, too happy to really bother with getting answers just then. All he wanted was to lie with his Sesshoumaru for as long as time would allow. Sesshoumaru's face clouded slightly as if he was remembering something that unsettled him deeply.

" When we attacked Lady Ashe," He began slowly, " She managed to make sure we were not left unscathed from our assault. My guess is she intended to make sure we died, even if it meant sacrificing herself to do it, since she knew she couldn't divert enough power to create a barrier strong enough to stop us in time. Instead, she chose to insure she would not die alone." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, as if unsure of how to continue his narration. He took a breath and began again.

" I'm not entirely certain how we avoided being killed by her spell. She may have underestimated our strength, or we could have been protected because we both absorbed the energy simultaneously. We would have died for sure had we been alone. I awoke almost directly after her attack, since Tenseiga protected me partially. I got us as far away from that place as I could on the off chance Ashe had some kind of back-up spell already placed that would activate if she were to die. I used Tenseiga and healed our wounds as best I could with what little strength not depleted by her attack and I brought us back to my castle for a more complete healing." Sesshoumaru's melodic voice came to a halt as he finished his story.

" You saved me." Sesshoumaru started at the bluntness with which Naraku spoke. He glanced over at the kumo, golden eyes whirling as he tried to read the expression on his partner's face.

" You could have just left me there. I probably would have died that very night, but you risked your own life to save me as well." Naraku's voice and features were blank of the emotions he was feeling inside. He could hardly believe such heart-felt words were coming from his mouth, but he didn't know if he could stop them.

Naraku smiled slightly as he thought back to a time when he had planned on killing Sesshoumaru. Back then, the youkai was no more than a toy to him, something he could entertain himself with for a few hours before throwing away. Now, not only could he not bring himself to even _think_ about killing him, he actually owed the inu youkai his life. Naraku examined the strand of hair he had been playing with during Sesshoumaru's narration, admiring its satiny texture and lovely color. He grinned playfully before grabbing the strand and using it to pull Sesshoumaru to him, meeting the inu's surprised gasp with a heated kiss.

Sesshoumaru melted at the kumo's touch, unable to resist the heat racing through his body. When he'd woken up after Ashe's attack, the sight of his former enemy lying on the ground, soaked in blood from wire-thin cuts covering his body had ripped viciously at his heart. Sesshoumaru had gathered any strength he could and risked much to get them away from that accursed place. Ashe was a clever girl and had known there was a chance they might foil her plan, so she set up a spell to destroy anyone still in the castle in the event of her death. Sesshoumaru had gotten them both out just in time to see the magnificent structure collapse upon itself, burying the body of Lady Ashe under a mountain of unmovable rock.

He had managed to summon a last reserve of strength and used it to heal Naraku's outer wounds, but for the more heinous injuries he could do nothing. He'd brought them both back to his fortress, reuniting with his Rin in the meantime, and had carefully cared for the kumo himself. He'd had numerous chances to kill Naraku, but had instead found himself doing everything in his power to save him. His feelings for the demon he could no longer deny, and as their passion became more demanding, he found he had no desire to refuse it.

Naraku couldn't believe how much he had missed the euphoric taste of Sesshoumaru's lips in the short time he had been unconscious. It was as if the inu had placed his own brand of spell on him, banishing from his mind any thoughts of ever being without him again. He deepened their kiss with an urgency that could not be denied as he slipped his tongue into his partner's mouth, memorizing the feel of his tongue moving so heatedly against his.

Sesshoumaru purred blissfully, reminding Naraku of the time he had compared the sleeping inu to a peaceful cat, and slowly removed the white healer's robe that had replaced the shreds still remaining of Naraku's former clothes. Naraku grinned as his mate ran his slender fingers down his body, sending chills through him and making his heart beat race. He leaned back with Sesshoumaru on top of him, relaxing into the gentle caresses and kisses the inu was ghosting over his body. He hissed in ecstasy as Sesshoumaru kissed every inch of him, making his skin burn with desire for him, and his breathing come raggedly.

Naraku growled as Sesshoumaru traded between softly kissing him and nibbling sharply at his porcelain skin, causing Naraku to pull the inu hard against him, craving a release only he could bestow. Sesshoumaru hissed with pleasure as Naraku slid the inu's clothes off in one sweep of his talented fingers and folded his lean body against Sesshoumaru's, reminding him of the delicious friction of bare skin touching bare skin. Sesshoumaru's need was rising at an alarming rate as Naraku trailed his fingers down his partner's back so lightly he could barely feel them, making him crave his touch with startling vehemence.

Naraku was so enjoying the silky feel of the inu's skin he barely noticed his desire was threatening to overflow and drown him in its writhing heat. It wasn't until he felt Sesshoumaru's talented hand wander down his body to touch him where he craved it most that his lust was fully awakened within him. Unable to wait any longer, Naraku turned his lover onto his back and climbed on top of him, silencing his startled gasps at the sudden move with a demanding kiss. He delved deep into his lover's mouth, exalting in the warmth that flooded his body at Sesshoumaru's intoxicating sweetness before positioning himself over the inu and delving into him mercilessly.

Sesshoumaru's blissful cries rang in his ears as Naraku reached his peak and was thrown over the edge into a writhing pool of his desire finally being released. His chest heaved as he remained on top of his lover, trying to control his pounding heart as he recovered from the intensity of his orgasm. He was so absorbed in the aftershocks of his pleasure he didn't notice the mischievous expression playing on Sesshoumaru's heavenly face. Naraku finally composed himself enough to give his partner a questioning look, lacking the energy to actually voice the words.

" You know, this is the second time we've done this…" The inu began his grin widening. " And both times, _you_ were the seme one." Naraku gave the inu a peculiar look.

" What's your point?" He asked, thinking he already knew from the lustful expression still adorning the inu's features.

" My point is, I think it's my turn." Naraku felt his body tingle in anticipation at the lusty tone Sesshoumaru used in saying that heat-filled sentence. Naraku gasped in a mixture of surprise and pleasure as Sesshoumaru climbed roughly on top of him and crushed his lips to his, enjoying the view from up there.

Naraku wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and allowed his dominant side to fade away, surrendering to the heat refilling his veins despite having just climaxed. Sesshoumaru's fingers raced through the kumo's hair, eliciting a muffled pleasure-filled moan from the kumo as Sesshoumaru continued to plunder his mouth. Sesshoumaru felt the heat building between his legs reach a point of undeniable need and he relieved it hungrily, sliding himself deep into his lover's body and reveling in the bliss that followed.

Naraku dug his claws into Sesshoumaru's back as the feel of his lover thrusting inside him brought cries of ecstasy tearing from his lips. The fresh scent of the demon's blood filled the air, mingling with the smell of sweat and bringing both demons dangerously close to their peaks. Sesshoumaru could barely contain the scream building within him as the tight heat of Naraku enveloped him and filled him with a carnal lust he had never experienced before. Sesshoumaru shuddered with the sheer ecstasy of it as his exhausted body pushed itself to new limits, unwilling to relinquish its hold in his partner's sweet flesh. With one final heaving breath the demons climaxed together, their blissful cries echoing in each other's ears and fueling the waves crashing down on them.

The lay, bodies entangled hopelessly, for hours, neither wanting to relinquish their hold on the other for fear they would wake from their euphoric dream and find themselves alone.

Naraku reached up and stroked the inu's face, starting at his lovely brow before sliding over his smooth jaw line to trace his silky, flushed lips.

" Sesshoumaru." He whispered in a voice as soft as a kitten's breath. " Ai shiteru." Naraku was no longer afraid of how the inu would react to his confession and found he no longer cared. All he knew was he couldn't possibly live without letting him know. Sesshoumaru looked down at him with an unreadable expression, filling the kumo with dread for an instant, before breaking into the first genuine smile Naraku had ever seen him give.

" Ai shiteru, Naraku."

The end.

_BANZAI! That's it you guys! Wow, I had so much fun writing that ending it's not even funny. I expect a review from everyone who read this story all the way through from the beginning and anyone who reads it after it's complete. By the way: for those of you who are non-Japanese speaking here's a quick guide;_

_Seme- basically… the butch_

_Uke- basically… the bitch (not used in this fic, but just for future reference.)_

_Ai shiteru- a declaration of love between either a boyfriend and a girlfriend (or b/f and b/f in this case) or between newlyweds. _

_Kumo- spider (an appropriate term for Naraku if you ask me.)_

_Inu- dog (ditto Sesshoumaru)_

_Youkai- demon(s)_

_If I manage to think up some plot (I never write fan fics unless there's some kind of plot), I might get around to making a sequel or something, but in the meantime I have a Yu Yu Hakusho story up, and will soon be putting up some Demon Diary if anyone is interested in reading my work. A big thank you to all the kick-ass reviews from Revlo Fantasy, God of Insanity, Miscreant, The Gifted Ten, Deranged Blonde, Kuri, and Devlinn Reiko-sama. _


End file.
